


Late

by vampirez



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, impromptu sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirez/pseuds/vampirez
Summary: After Matthew asks Andrew to spend the night, Andrew wakes up realizing they're late to school.





	Late

“You’re going as a cat?”

Andrew currently sat on the bed inside Matthews room, a cold breeze coming from the window that was currently open beside him. It was October, and Halloween was just around the corner. Matthew had previously asked for Andrew to come over to help him plan for his costume, but it appeared that Matthew had already figured it out before he got here, considering he was holding out a pair of cat ears.

“Yes, I’ll be going as a black cat. It’s the perfect costume, right?” 

Matthew put the ears on the dresser next to the television, crossing his arms as he smiled at Andrew from where he stood. Smiling slightly, Andrew brought his knee up, resting his chin on top of it; “Well, black cats are known to be.. _scary._ ” His voiced laced with sarcasm, that Matthew scoffed playfully at.

“Well, what’re you going to be, Mr. Big Shot?”

Andrew hummed, looking off to the side; “Maybe.. a dog.” Imagining himself dressed as one for Halloween made a small smile split onto his face, his cheeks heating up at the thought of matching with Matthew as an animal for the holiday. 

“A dog? What kind?”

“Just a brown one, like on the Snapchat filters.”

Matthew flopped himself onto the bed, over Andrew’s legs; “That’s so basic, but I like it. It’s cute.” Matthew smiled up at Andrew, before burying his face into the blankets.

“You tired?”

Andrew was met with a few muffled groans, making him let out a chuckle; “Well, I should probably get going then.” He carefully lifted Matthew off of him, turning around before he felt something latch onto his arm. Looking behind himself, he sees Matthew clung around his arm, his eyes closed.

“Stay the night, we can just go to school together tomorrow.”

Smiling softly, Andrew turned his body towards the bed again, leaning down and giving a quick peck to Matthews forehead; “Okay.”

Soon, the morning sun shone through the window, directly into Andrew’s eyes. Letting out a groan, he turned to his side, freezing up when he felt warmth next to him. Where was he again? Oh yeah.. Opening his eyes, Andrew let out a smile realizing he was huddles against Matthew, who had his arms around him. 

Spending the night wasn’t so bad, he supposed. Until he looked over at Matthews clock, and realized it was 7:00 AM. Fear suddenly crushed through his body, making him jolt up. At first there was a groan next to him, but then silence. This can’t be happening, they’re going to be late to school.

“Matthew? Matthew, wake up. We’re so fucking late.”

“You’re more than late kid, you’re _doomed._ ”

“Yes, I figured. Oh fuck, Maury. Matthew’s never missed school before! I’m such a bad influence.”

“Oh, shut up kid. Wake up the fairy and let’s get going.”

Andrew groaned, taking the blankets off of both him and Matthew, shaking him awake. When Matthew didn’t budge, Andrew inwardly apologized before he pushed the other off the bed.

“What the _fuck-_

“We’re late for school, get ready, come on!”

Matthew’s face contorted into fear as he bolted up from the ground; “We’re late? What the fuck!” 

“Exactly, so you need to get ready, because if we’re late, that means I’m the worst influence ever!”

Matthew froze, frowning slightly as he looked at Andrew. He crept towards the other, over the bed; “What do you mean?” He knelt in front of Andrew on top of the bed, his hands resting on Andrew’s face as he tilted his head, looking into the others eyes.

“You’ve never missed school before, Matthew..”

Andrew put a hand over Matthews, his eyebrows scrunching up; “I don’t want to be the reason for you to start.” This normally wouldn’t seem like a big deal towards others, but this is _Matthew._ He’s never missed school, for fucks sake, he’s done the morning announcements since grade school.

Matthew smiled softly, putting his forehead against Andrews. Whatever he was doing, it surprisingly calmed Andrew down. Letting out a shaky exhale, Andrew closed his eyes as he buried his head in the crook of Matthews neck. He felt a hand running through his hair as he heard Matthew gulp.

“Andrew, no matter what, you will _never_ be a horrible influence on me. Do you know why?”

Matthew leaned back, taking Andrew’s face in his hands again as he looked into his eyes; “Because you’re the most amazing boyfriend ever, and an even better friend. No matter what you do, it won't affect me. Not in the way you think.”

Andrew felt his cheeks heat up, his eyes lidded as Matthew leaned forward, giving him a quick but meaningful kiss.

“Now let’s get ready for school.”

“Goddammit."


End file.
